


Repairing a Life | Human! Rodney x Abused! Human! Reader

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Reader-Insert, contains a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: A/n: thought I tried making this. This is the first time I’m doing it. Plus, I’m also a big fan of Robots for as long as I have known, and the human!au version of this is not my idea; belongs to cats-dont-draw. Besides the one story of robots x reader in DeviantArt, thought I can make one of my own.P.s - I won’t be very good with the age thing here. And this pic is from the drawing of human!au robots of cats-dont-draw. Does not belong to me.Warning: contains relationship violence, mentions of abuse. If these trigger you, don’t read.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: thought I tried making this. This is the first time I’m doing it. Plus, I’m also a big fan of Robots for as long as I have known, and the human!au version of this is not my idea; belongs to cats-dont-draw. Besides the one story of robots x reader in DeviantArt, thought I can make one of my own. 
> 
> P.s - I won’t be very good with the age thing here. And this pic is from the drawing of human!au robots of cats-dont-draw. Does not belong to me.
> 
> Warning: contains relationship violence, mentions of abuse. If these trigger you, don’t read.

“Come back here, you stupid bitch!” 

You can hear the voice of your boyfriend-no, wait, scratch that-your ex-boyfriend, yell out in pure rage. He was far behind, yet he is struggling to catch up to you. You didn’t care if the crowd is looking at you in concern or disgust. You have to get away from him. 

Your (E/C) eyes are beginning to fill up with tears as you hold your broken and bloody arm from a broken bottle, your legs carrying you as fast as you want them to. Your (H/C) hair flowed behind you as you dodge people standing in your way of escape. You look behind you for a second and you stared in shock that your ex is coming in close. You keep on running, silently begging for help. 

You eventually come across an alleyway around the corner and hid there, holding your breath until your ex passed you without taking a second look. As soon as you check that the coast is clear, you rush back to the apartment to gather the rest of your belongings.

You didn’t have much of your stuff or many clothes with you. He wasn’t too happy seeing you in what you loved to wear. He also wasn’t very supportive of your career, so he made you quit and stay home. You thought he did those because he loved you, but by the time he gave you a scar on your back, you knew that he was insane. He even cut you off from your friends and family, claiming that ‘they don’t need you any more’. You weren’t allowed to use your phone, except for takeout and ‘emergencies’. You wish you had one for a while. 

You took out your ex’s wallet and left out a few dollars for him. As much as you hated him, you can’t leave him penniless. After checking that you have what you needed, you walked out of the apartment and went out to the train station. You’ve been planning to go back to your family for months, but he just wouldn’t allow you to do so. He barely trusted you with them, he had said.

You didn’t notice that someone was in front of you until you bumped into them and fell down to the ground. You immediately thought it was your ex without looking. 

“No, don’t!” You cried out in fear. “Don’t hurt me, please! I’m sorry!” 

Unfortunately, the voice speaking to you sounded way different. “What the heck would I hurt you for?”

You look up to see another man, not your ex to your relief. His hair was absolute blue matching his eyes, with red headphones hanging around his neck. You stayed on the ground, fear, and relief evident in your eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, extending out his hand to you. His smile looked very friendly, though you doubted he was very nice. You took it, regardless of your doubts growing in your head.

“I-I’m very sorry about that,” you stammered. “I’m just, very clumsy, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that,” the man replied. “It was my fault anyway. I wasn’t watching where I was going. You haven’t seen my Wonderbot, have you?” 

“No,” you shook your head. You haven’t heard of it at all, to your honesty. 

“I’ve been looking for him since I got ‘escorted’ out of Bigweld Industries. That jerk in the meeting room kicked him out through the window I got in.” 

Your eyes widened in excitement at the mention of Bigweld Industries. It had been your lifelong dream to work for him since you were a child. Your mother and father back home had been very supportive of your skills of designing inventions that would help the world. 

“I’ve heard of Bigweld so many times, but I never heard of another guy, an asshole even, taking charge of the place,” you stated, which caught the man’s attention. 

“You’ve heard of him? For real?”

“Yeah. It’s been my big dream to be working alongside him. I even had layouts of inventions of my own.” Your smile faltered, however, when you mentioned ‘layouts’. Your ex had destroyed most of them when you attempted to hide them a week ago. “But they’re gone now.”

“Sorry about them,” the man said, then gave a small smile in hopes to make you feel better. “I’m Copperbottom, Rodney Copperbottom.”

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). Most people call me (Y/N).” You returned the smile, trying to feel as much confidence as you can. “Let’s go look for your little bot.” 

“All right,” he replied, and you went with him, your belongings in the bag by your side. 

*****

After meeting the Rusties, which included Fender, the guy Rodney had met a few times during his trip to Robot City, Piper, Lugnut, Crank and Desiel, and finding Wonderbot, his first invention and friend, you eventually reached Aunt Fanny’s home, which, lucky for you, hopefully won’t be the first place your ex would find you. You rarely told the Rusties and Rodney about him; you wouldn’t risk him using them as leverage to take you back. 

“Let me just let her know you’re here,” Fender said to you and Rodney. 

“Aunt FANNY!” he practically yelled, making you jump in fright. “We brought someone.”

“I’m in the kitchen,” a woman’s voice called out, you assume it to be belonging to Aunt Fanny.

“Do you think your aunt won’t mind?” you asked Fender, as you and Rodney follow him to the kitchen. 

“Relax, miss, she’s not my aunt. She takes in robots who are…broke.” He laughed slightly and pulled the bead-like curtain open for you to enter first with Rodney behind you. “Bless her little heart.”

“Then, why is she called Aunt Fanny?” You hear Rodney ask. 

“We couldn’t call her Aunt Booty.” 

As Fender said this, a woman, possibly in her late-fifties, turned while holding a jello-like dish. Both you and Rodney gasped before the woman, you presumed to be Aunt Fanny, started bumping counters with her aft (no offense, Aunt Fan). 

“Whoops! Oh! Oh, scrap!” With each bump, she says them.

“She’s a little artsy-fartsy,” Piper whispered to you and the blue-haired man. “The artsy’s okay, but once she gets fartsy…” 

At the end of the sentence, you caught on with what she meant. 

“Want to come with me, (Y/N)?” She asked you. You looked at her, then at the bag which has your belongings. 

“Sure, I’ll be with you,” you answered, and Piper nodded and went back out of the kitchen. 

“Well, hello, there,” Aunt Fanny said after she saw the two of you. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Rodney Bigbottom-no, I’m Rodney Copperbottom. Copperbottom.” You couldn’t help but giggle at him, though you felt very sorry for him. 

“That’s a wonderful name,” she said, and then she started to back up, unknowingly, to where Rodney is. “Bigbottom.” You were about to pull him away, but he was already stuck behind Aunt Fanny.

“Well, I just-” she started to speak, but saw that he wasn’t there. You and Fender only noticed him waving as if trying to say, ‘I’m over here!’ “What happened to your friend?”

“He’s been rear-ended,” you replied. She turned, and Rodney fell to the ground. 

“Oh, there you are,” she giggled, as you helped him off the ground. 

“Thanks, (Y/N),” he said.

“Aunt Fanny, they need a place to stay,” Fender said, holding both of you close. 

“Well, just make yourselves at home.” 

“Thank you,” you said. “It’s very kind of you. And I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“My pleasure. See a need, fill a need.”

“Hey, just like Bigweld,” Rodney stated.

“Oh, Bigweld. That’s a lot of robot.” 

Aunt Fanny turned, but as soon as she did, the three of you ended up flying to the living room couch by her behind (again, no offense). You saw that you landed on Rodney’s lap, and felt your cheeks going hot. 

“C’mon, you can bunk with me,” Fender replied to him. “We’ll ignore the gossip.” 

The blue-haired man helped you up, and you winced as you got up straight. 

“You all right, (Y/N)?” he asked worriedly. 

You nodded in response, refusing to let out a cry. You dared yourself to hold back tears. You found out that you’re still holding the bag since you escaped the man who ‘loved’ you. 

*****

You were supposed to be sleeping right now, but God dammit, the nightmares are becoming unbearable to run away from. Standing in Piper’s bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror, bruises disappearing and cuts fading. You took off your shirt next and turned around to see that the scar is still on your back from the night you and your ex had an argument.

*****

Flashback

It was about money and another one of the jobs you have been rejected from. It was then that you found out that he was responsible for the damaged resumes you tried to send to the previous jobs you’ve been denied before. Normally, you would let him yell at you for being ‘stupid’ and ‘useless’, but you began to yell back at him. 

“I can’t believe you!” You angrily shouted. “I’ve been trying to find some good work for me to earn some money, and you went and destroyed every resume I have to make to get it! Why would you do this?!”

“I never agreed to let a selfish, reckless bitch like you work somewhere where they can’t accept you! You need me, (Y/N)! You don’t need anyone else, and that’s final!” 

Then you realized, enough is enough. One minute, you’re standing there like you’re about to give up, and the next, your fist instantly connected with his jaw, sending him flying and landing on the coffee table and breaking it. 

You looked down at your fist and saw that your knuckles are turning red. You then looked at your boyfriend in complete shock first, then complete disgust. 

“It’s over,” you said softly and shaking your head, you started for the door. “You unimaginable bastard, we’re done.” 

But you never made it to the knob, for your (H/L), (H/C) hair is being pulled back by a rough hand you have known too well. A frightened cry came out of your mouth. 

“It’s not over until I say so!” He yelled out in rage and began to drag you to the bedroom. 

But you have gained the upper hand and grabbed an empty beer bottle, then smashing it on his head. His grip on your hair loosened, and you managed to take a few more steps before you felt a sharp object connecting with your back. You screamed out in pain, falling on your knees close to the door. You turned your head to see a knife in his hand, a look of anger in his dark eyes. Your eyes widened in pure shock. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he sneered, and he slashed the knife on your arms when you lifted it up for protection. 

He raised his fists and brought it down on your face. You fell completely to the floor, and his foot hit your stomach. The process of beating went on for God knows how long before he went back to the bedroom. In your mind, you were begging your eyes not too close, but because you have lost your strength temporarily, you slipped into unconsciousness. 

End of Flashback

*****

“(Y/N),” you spun around to see Piper staring at your back wide-eyed. You were about to back your shirt, but she grabbed it and pulled it away from you. She gasped at the barely invisible cuts and bruises, besides the scar on your back. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered. “What happened to you?” 

You couldn’t answer her, you could care less. You wanted your shirt back. 

“Piper, please, give it back. I’m not kidding!” You half whispered the last part to her. She looks unconvinced, though, and she held it as far away as she can from you. 

“(Y/N), who did this to you?” she asked. 

“Look, Piper. Just don’t tell anyone about this, please. Please, don’t.” 

A look of concern and defeat, she gave you back your shirt. “All right, I won’t tell anyone. But one day, you have to talk to someone about this. Whoever’s doing this to you, the others and I’ll make him pay.”

You nodded, though you’re worried that your ex would do anything to bring you back. 

*****

The next day has been pretty chaotic, yet it was worth it to help the outmodes. You found out Ratchet, the jerk who kicked out Rodney from Bigweld Industries yesterday has put in new upgrades for those who have to afford it. Spare parts were no longer available, but both you and Rodney, along with the other Rusties have made an effort to repair the outmodes. 

While you helped fix outmodes, you can’t help but think about how amazing he is with repairing. You knew that he is friendly from the start, but you learned that he is very hardworking of what he loves to do. But the two things that caught you off-guard is his eyes and smile. They made the memories of the damages your ex had caused you to fade and your confidence and self-esteem to grow again. You are thankful for that. 

The night the Bigweld Ball is supposed to be in, you were hoping that Rodney’s plan to find Bigweld would work; otherwise, Robot City would be lost. Piper had found you a special dress for you, while your hair is being fixed in a high bun with a few loose strands. You prayed silently that your ex won’t recognize you if he is there. 

The dress Piper found for you is a long sand yellow gown, leaving your shoulders bare, and the back not too low enough for your scar to be seen, to your relief. 

“You look very elegant, (Y/N),” Piper awed at your figure, and you smiled. When you descended down the stairs, Rodney stared at you in wonder, a light blush in his cheeks. 

“Wow, you’re very beautiful,” he said. You smiled shyly. 

*****

The three have managed to get through the gates of Bigweld Industries without any suspicions whatsoever. Rodney, disguised as Count Roderick von Brokenzipper, you, dressed up as his lovely wife, (F/N) von Brokenzipper, and Fender, dressing up along with you. Even though the guards watched you closely, you believed that they would be fooled by your appearances. Soon, an announcer called out Bigweld’s name, giving you and Rodney a chance to get to him. But when you made it to the front of the crowd, you stopped and your eyes grew in fear. 

There, standing beside the jerk you saw is Ratchet, is your exboyfriend, the last man you ever wanted to see in Robot City. He dressed in a fancy, though you doubted that he would buy this suit on his own. His eyes scanned the crowd until they focused on you. Luckily, he didn’t recognize you because of your disguise, besides the fact that he is squinting them. You didn’t hear the part that Bigweld was not able to come until you heard Rodney say, “What?”

“What happened?” You asked. 

“Bigweld is not coming,” he whispered to you. He sounded very angered at Ratchet’s claim. “But I think that those two jerks are responsible for this.” 

You were more enraged at him more than Rodney, but you couldn’t contain your rage any longer. 

“Not COMING?!” You cried out. The audience, including your ex and Ratchet, looked at you in shock and suspicion. 

“And what are you doing here?” Ratchet asked, growling.

“What have you two done with Bigweld?!” The audience gasped at your statement. Rodney looked at you in worry. “How come we never got to see him anymore, huh?!” 

“(Y/N), stop-” Rodney attempted to talk to you, but you immediately cut him off.

“No, no, no. I have to put up with all of this bullshit, in order to get in here, so that my friend and I can tell Bigweld that you,” you pointed at Ratchet and your exboyfriend descending the stairs of the stage. “are outmoding and abusing millions of bots! And I know, ‘cause he spent a whole day fixing the outmodes and I spent two whole years of my life being abused!” 

You didn’t care what you have said at the end until you hear a cruel voice behind. 

“There you are.” 

And then you felt a rough hand grip your hair, causing you to cry out in pain. You came face to face with the man who kept you in his prison-like apartment, who took advantage of you when you dared to escape him and who ruined your chances of finding a high-paying career. 

“Do you have any idea how long it took for me to find you? I really hated for you to leave me alone in my place. And leaving me without any food? Very bad decision.” 

He then grabbed your face and smacked your soft lips against his cold, hard ones. You pushed yourself away from him and took a quick glance at Rodney. He looked worried, yet he is starting to be angry at that moment. The glance didn’t last for long, as your ex’s hand grabbed your face, and forced you to look at him. 

“I cannot wait to make you pay for leaving me. And I can’t wait to get started.” 

He raised his hand, ready to hit you. You closed your eyes as tight as you can, waiting for the impact, but you didn’t feel it. All you heard is a loud SMACK and a grunt, then your hair is let go. 

You stepped back to see that Rodney had punched your exboyfriend, who is now on the ground unconscious. Ratchet and a few guards stared at him in appallment. A woman in a black dress went over to you and checked for any injuries on you. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

You nodded in response. The next thing you knew, you felt Rodney grab your hand and being pulled along with him. 

“C’mon!” He yelled, and with Fender, another woman he was with, and the woman who checked over you, the two of you have barely made it out through the gate before it closed abruptly. 

*****

By the time you and Rodney arrived back to Aunt Fanny’s, you felt like you cry so bad, though you knew you couldn’t. Maybe your ex is right; you probably are stupid and reckless for doing that. You hung your head low to avoid Rodney’s gaze. 

After changing to some new clothes, you wanted to find someplace to sob out your anger and sadness. That would have to wait when Piper and Crank told you that Rodney wants to talk to you alone. You found him in the living room, Lugnut and Desiel standing across him. Aunt Fanny and Cappy, the woman at the ball earlier, are also standing there. You tried to hide your guilt, but it was evident that he has seen what happened between you and your ex. 

“Guys, I think I’m ready to talk to her now,” Rodney replied, not keeping his soft eyes away from you. 

The rest of the bots went out to another room, leaving you and Rodney alone. You wanted to run out, but you saw that Wonderbot is floating beside the front door, so you knew that there is nowhere else to run. So you went and sat down beside the blue-eyed man. 

“Look, I am really, really sorry for what happened back there,” you softly cried. “If I hadn’t lost my temper back there, and let him see you like this, it never would have happened. I was so stupid and stubborn, I’m such an idiot-” 

You got interrupted when you felt Rodney’s arms wrap around you. Tears fell out of your (E/C) eyes, and you let out a small noise before placing your arms around his neck. You never felt so safe in forever. 

“It was never your fault, (Y/N),” he said quietly. “You never came up with the idea of going. It was mine. I hadn’t even known that the guy would hurt you like this. But I wanted to know how long he has been doing this to you.” 

You decided to speak out about the story of your tortured life. 

It was in high school when you met your exboyfriend. It was chemistry, and you both were assigned, partners. Surprisingly, you got along really well, and by the end of the day, you both have exchanged phone numbers. By the time you became a senior, you began to feel more than a friendship. After high school, he asked you to be his girlfriend, and despite your parents’ warning about him, you accepted. 

You should have listened to their warnings. 

It wasn’t until a few months after moving in with your new boyfriend, you noticed some rather uncomfortable changes. He went out some more, he left you with the chores, and he came home around four in the morning. You tried to talk to him about the changes, but he ended the subject by slapping you across the cheek and calling you ‘stupid’. Then, he started to make you contact your family and friends less often until you were permitted to call them only once a month. Soon, came the beatings and the insults. It got worse by the end of the one year anniversary. You tried to break up with him a few times, but it always ended with broken limbs and you a crying mess. You had thought for sure that you wouldn’t make it out of this relationship alive. 

By the second year anniversary, you have decided that this has to stop. 

“And that’s how you met me,” Rodney said. 

You nodded. 

“This is why you were running away.” 

You nodded again. He placed his hand on your tear-stained face and brought it up. You look up to see his soft smile growing. 

“(Y/N), what you did back before I met you was very brave. You stood up to him, and you went and found help.”

“I didn’t find any help. I just stayed with you guys.”

“No, you got help from me.” You met his gaze again, a tiny ounce of happiness growing in you. 

“You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. You helped me fix the other robots who needed help more than anyone. You kept on fighting, no matter how hard it became for you. And most importantly, you stood up to him, and for yourself.” 

It was true, you have talked back to him before you ran away from him the day you have met Rodney. You hugged him again, grateful for the moment he kept you safe.


	2. Part 2

“Son, let me give you both a good piece of advice.”

“Yeah?” both you and Rodney asked. 

“Give up.” The words from Bigweld echoed in your mind, but you saw that Rodney was more appalled than you are. 

You, Rodney, Cappy, and Wonderbot had recently found where the greatest inventor of Robot City lived. Once the four of you are inside, you found his old writings and unfinished designs of inventions, and a line of dominos Rodney says he had those on his shows. However, after a domino wave happened, you finally came across Bigweld and told him about the outmodes in dangers. You even showed him one of the inventions you saved from your ex, a portable switchblade, which can switch to anything. Now, the greatest inventor is telling you and Rodney both to give up?

“What?” The two of you gasped. “You’re telling us to quit?”

“I said ‘Give up’, but ‘quit’ works just as good.” 

“Is that what you did?” Rodney asked, looking at Bigweld in disbelief. “Is that why you’re sitting here letting Ratchet turn robots like my father into outmodes?”

“Kid, sometimes you just gotta know you’ve been licked.”

“But you’re Bigweld. You can fix anything!” You piped in the conversation. 

“I used to think so. To me, having the company was all about making life better. With Ratchet, it’s making money that came first. I became old-fashioned. An outmode.” He then turned to look at you and Rodney. “Go home, kids. If he beat me, he’s gonna you both.”

“But-” Rodney started, but he stopped you.

“The world you’re looking for no longer exists. You missed it. Find some other foolish dream!” He went back to the table where he was setting up some dominos earlier. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m very, very…very, uh, busy.”

You stared at him in complete shock. He never tells anyone to give up or quit. He never does. You remembered him telling you through the television when you were still young, “You can shine, no matter what you’re made of.” You kept to yourself your whole life. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Rodney said, seemingly defeated by his words. “All I ever wanted was to grow up to be like him.” 

He looked at you, and you did the same. The three went out through the door you have entered, feeling you may have to give up.

*****

As soon as you reached Bigweld Industries, Bigweld told you, Rodney and Cappy to meet him in the boardroom in ten minutes. 

“Right now, I’m going in to kick some booty. Hey, you know, your boyfriend here is a genius,” he said to you and gestured to Rodney.

“What?”

“No, he’s not my- He is?” You replied.

“I am?” 

Wonderbot nudged him in the head and chuckled.

“Thanks for still believing in me,” Bigweld said to the two of you. He then went in the factory to deal with Ratchet and, hopefully for you, your ex.

Ten minutes later, the three of you went in per Bigweld’s instructions to the boardroom, only to find him being held by two guards and Ratchet and your ex there. 

“Take Fatface to the Chop Shop,” he orders to the guards. “And put my name on his parking space.” 

He and your ex stopped when they saw you three standing there. 

“Let him go now,” you yelled out angrily to them. 

But before you can say anything else, your ex grabbed you roughly by the arm and pulled you over to where he and Ratchet are standing.

“Or how about, I can take you back home with me, and maybe I can teach you a lesson about leaving me,” he growled at you, a psychotic grin growing on his face. 

You struggled away from him, but it made his grip tighter than before. You cried out in pain. 

“Why are you doing this?” you asked enraged.

“I think of anyone, including you, as very fun to hurt,” he whispered in your ear, and your (E/C) eyes grew wide.

“Let go of them,” Rodney said, two other guards behind him and Cappy. 

“Sure,” Ratchet chuckled. “Listen, kid. It’s over. You lost. My partner here will be dealing with his girl, while Bigweld is going to be melted down into next season’s upgrades, along with you, your moronic coffee-pot, and Cappy.” He said the last part and looked at her, who stared at him in utter disgust. “Such a waste.”

“You insane, greedy bastards!” You shouted at the two men, causing your crazy ex to grip you by your hair and you howling out in fear. 

Wonderbot saw this and bit the hand of one of the guards holding him. He knocked them down, and Rodney held on to him, before hitting your late boyfriend square in the face and making him release his grip on you. He dodged Ratchet trying to catch him and landed on Bigweld. As Wonderbot pushed behind him, Rodney managed to catch you just before your sadistic ex can grab you again. When the two guards who were knocked down got back up once more, Rodney made a turn, Wonderbot following suit and you held on as you head straight towards the window. Wonderbot only held on to the three of you before he lost his grasp. 

As you and Rodney drive Bigweld away from the guards, you realize that he had lost his mind because of Ratchet hitting him when he tried to have him dismissed. 

“We’ve got to repair him!” Rodney shouted out to Cappy, who was next to you both.

“Okay! I got your backs!” She knocked out one of the ensuing patrols in the fountain. While the two of you fix up Bigweld, you try to avoid the Crosstown Express rides and the patrol vehicles chasing you. By the time you have fixed him, you are already driving on the track-like road. 

“Ok, got it!” Rodney shouted.

“Rodney! (Y/N)!” Bigweld exclaimed. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

“It’s okay! You’re alright!” You said nervously. 

The next minute you knew, the three of you are beamed up by a magnetizer part of the vehicle driven by Cappy and Wonderbot. Rodney gave a small grin before another vehicle driven by your ex and Ratchet caught you three with their magnetizer. You then saw the Rusties and grabbed Rodney’s attention, helping him flipping Bigweld close enough for them to catch you. 

“(Y/N/N)!” Fender shouted. “We’re here to save you!” 

Unfortunately, the magnetizer also got them beamed with you. The two fell together on the track-like road again, with you almost falling off. You didn’t, however, since Rodney grabbed your hand just in time. You looked up and saw the plug on Ratchet’s vehicle. 

“I have to get to the other side!” You yelled loud enough for the blue-haired man to hear. 

He knew what you meant and pulled you up and carefully held you as you use his wrench to pull off the plug. You nearly fell off again when the two vehicles went off the track-like road and on the ground, but he held you as tight as he can. Eventually, you managed to pull off the plug, and pulled back to Cappy’s car magnetizer. But two sweepers got in your way trying to get, ending with Bigweld rolled into the Chop Shop. Rodney then pulled out a few spare parts from a pile.

As you looked at the horrific sight in front of you, you saw a car that’s very similar to the one your old boyfriend has. But after recognizing his license plate, you realize that is his car. 

“He worked here,” you said to yourself. 

“What?” Rodney asked, holding items in his hands. 

“That’s where that monster worked,” you said aloud. He knew you were talking about your late lover. “Why didn’t he tell me about this? He was turning robots into outmodes while he was hurting me at the same time.” Your voice got louder every second, and the Rusties and Cappy turned to look at you. “How could he?! After everything he and I had been through, he betrayed me and worked with that jerk to make profits for themselves, while forcing innocent outmodes to fend for themselves! When I meet him again, I will make him regret leaving me without any purpose in my life!” 

After finishing your rant, you turn to see the others staring at you in admiration and shock. 

“What?” You asked. 

“That’s the kind of (Y/N) I’d love to see,” he replied, smiling at you. You blushed profusely. 

“Let’s upgrade together,” he handed you a belt and a pipe. 

“Let’s do it,” you answered and the rest of you went into the Chop Shop for a final showdown.

*****

You rushed up to hug Rodney, who emerged from the pile that he and Bigweld fell in while stopping the super-sweepers. You leaped into his arms, and he spun you around in joy. You were extremely happy that he is alive. Earlier, the battle broke out between Madame Gasket and her army, and the Rusties, and the other outmodes you and the gang had fixed. Your ex was nowhere to be found, although you guessed he was fighting off Rodney while trying to rescue Bigweld. Eventually, Madame Gasket and Ratchet have been defeated, and the choppers and sweepers have been destroyed in the process. 

“I thought you were gone,” you said softly. He held you tighter than he can. 

“C’mon, Rodney and (Y/N),” Bigweld announced. “Let’s open the gates of Bigweld Industries forever.” 

However, you saw your old boyfriend coming out from a different pile he fell into. Rodney followed your gaze and was about to go over to him, but you stopped him from doing so. You strolled over to him, in a very calm manner. He saw you and got up as straight as possible. 

“Hey, babe,” he sounded ashamed. “Look, what happened back at the ball, I’m very sorry-” You raised your hand, cutting him off.

“We have been together since high school,” you said in a low tone, then raised it each second. “You promised me that you wouldn’t hurt me since we’ve been dating. But you went and broke your promise to protect me. You have cut me off from my friends and family, you destroyed my chances of finding a job, you prevented me from going out ever, and you damaged my dreams of becoming what I wanted to be. But the sick thing I hate about you is this; you have been insulting me and beating to a pulp, all the while turning innocent robots into outmodes for your pleasure! We are over, you psycho! And I will not love you ever again in my life!” 

And you threw an exact punch at his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. You turned on your heel and went over to where Rodney is standing, leaving your ex to be arrested by authorities later on. 

*****

When you arrive in Rivet Town, your parents came out of the shop they owned for years. Your mother and father hugged you, even before you got out of the street. They were practically crying more than you are, because they haven’t seen you again in two years, and have arranged a college to meet with you in a few weeks. You thanked them, since you never got to college after moving in with your ex, and replied that you missed them. 

Your parents also thanked Rodney and the Rusties for bringing you back home and keeping you safe. But as soon as they saw Bigweld, your father was practically telling him about the things both you and he made together when you were younger. 

Rodney’s parents soon found you and him with Bigweld, in front of the town hall.

“Dad!” Rodney called out. “There’s someone here I want you to meet.”

“Is that…?” Mr. Copperbottom asked. 

“This is Bigweld, the greatest robot in the world, besides you.” You glanced at him, a small smile on your face. He also smiled at you as well.

Then, Bigweld made a special announcement to Mr. and Mrs. Copperbottom and your parents that Rodney, including you, are now his right-hand bots and eventual successors. Your mother and father hugged you, wrapping you in a very tight embrace. 

“We’re so proud of you, baby,” your dad said gently. “You did it.” You looked at him happily. 

“Now I want your dream to come true,” you turn to see Rodney pull out a tuba, and hand it to his father. “Dad, you always wanted to be a musician. Now be one…for everyone to hear!” 

The town applauded, and after Mr. Copperbottom got the hang of playing, you felt Rodney take you by the hand and pull you in close to him.

“How would you feel about starting a new relationship?” He asked while spinning you around.

“Well, I’ve already made up my mind about finding someone,” you answered, and pressed your lips against his.


End file.
